


I'm leaving on jet plane...

by hab318princess



Series: 100 Words a day (if I manage it) [5]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hab318princess/pseuds/hab318princess
Summary: Robbie is on the plane and talks to a fellow passenger.





	I'm leaving on jet plane...

The flight is long and it gives Robbie way too much time to think. 

“Did you have a nice holiday?” His thoughts are interrupted by his row mate who had introduced himself as Mike a couple of hours ago. 

“I actually worked, secondment, with the police.” Robbie explains. “Going back to Oxford.”

“Oh, I better behave myself then.” He grinned. “Are you married?”

“Widowed, the kids are grown up.”

“Why are you going back then, leaving the sunshine?”

Wasn’t that the question. What did the gleaming spires of Oxford actually offer now that Val and Morse were gone? Robbie wondered.


End file.
